And It Can Be
by SoNgOfRain
Summary: Sakura Haruno-seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan Glean tak menyangka hidupnya akan berubah setelah memutuskan untuk berlibur ke rumah neneknya, Tsunade di Werner. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha-seorang anak jalanan di Werner pun mulai mengubah hidupnya.


_Hallo semuanya.._

Ini fic pertamaku, sebenernya cerita ini udah aku rencanain mau di publish sejak lama tapi belum sempat karena ada urusan yang gak bisa ditinggal trus juga ditambah ujian sana-sini.

Oke, aku mau nerangin dikit tentang fic ini supaya semuanya pada gak bingung. Latar waktu fic ini (kalo di dunia nyata) sama dengan tahun-tahun era Ratu Victoria di inggris, saat tradisi masih kental dan mulai ada perubahan industri.

Ato kalo bingung, kalian bayangin aja masa-masa inggris tahun 70-80an..

Kalo masih bingung nanti nanya aja di review, pasti honey jawab.. hehehe..

Oke.. langsung aja yah..

_Konoha Island - sebuah Negara besar yang berbatasan dengan Suna dan Kiri. Hutan-hutan serta sungai disekililing Konoha island semakin membuktikan bagaimana kesuburan tanah dan bersihnya udara di Negara ini. Sejak abad ke-16 sistem pemerintahan yang dianut adalah Sistem pemerintahan Parlementer._ _Sekitar akhir abad ke-19 Negara ini mengalami krisis kepercayaan yang disebabkan oleh kericuhan monarki selama pemerintahan Pengeran Ito yang berkuasa selama lima tahun. Hingga pada akhirnya Pangeran Ito mundur dan tahta dialihkan kepada adik perempuannya, Puteri Allisa. _ _Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Puteri Allisa mulai menerapkan pembangunan di segala tempat dan membuka kembali jalur-jalur perdagangan yang ada di Konoha Island sehingga, pemberontakan dikalangan kaum awan maupun bangsawan dan pedagang mulai meredup dan keadaan dipihak kerajaan pun membaik. Meskipun demikian, sebagaimana sebelumnya perbedaan kasta yang mencolok tetap menjadi adat yang tidak dapat dihilangkan dalam kehidupan masyarakat._

_**Perbedaan itu membawa dampak berbeda-beda dari setiap kelompok masyarakat. Sebagian dari para pedagang berusaha saling menjatuhkan satu dengan lainnya agar ia sendiri dapat naik ke tingkat yang lebih 'wah'. Para bangsawan yang tidak ingin 'ternodai' akan status dan keadaan mereka memilih untuk tetap bersosialisasi dengan sesama kaum bangsawan sedangkan, para kaum kelas bawah membutuhkan bakat dan kemampuan yang cukup bahkan terkadang lebih dari cukup untuk bertahan hidup dan menafkahi keluarganya. Adapula yang buruk nasibnya, yang tidak memiliki rumah bahkan keluarga, dan dengan terpaksa mengharuskan mereka duduk dijalanan yang kotor dan lembab sambil meminta-minta hanya untuk sepotong roti.**_

_**Dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini dua anak manusia yang berbeda kasta mempertaruhkan kehidupan keduanya dalam lingkaran nasib yang disebut Cinta.**_

_And it can be_

Rate : T

Genre : Romantic/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku

Author : Honey Brandy

Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi K

Di kawasan Werner, sebelah selatan Shem, masih dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Mungkin karena memang langit musim gugur di kota ini sangat menawan tetapi disaat bersamaan, menenangkan.

Seorang lelaki, memakai jaket kain coklat usang, dan topi bowler di kepalanya melintas di sebuah toko kue yang bertuliskan AKIMICHI, sepintas kita bisa menebak umurnya sekitar 19 atau 20 tahun.

Tak jauh di depannya, seorang wanita gemuk berjalan dengan angkuhnya. gaun merahnya menjuntai sampai ke tanah. Sambil membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil dan kipas merah marun ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sesaat kemudian wanita itu berhenti dan merogoh tas tangannya - mungkin mencari sesuatu -. Wanita itu seperti sangat kerepotan sehingga kipas yang ada ditangannya tidak sengaja terjatuh ke jalanan.

Ia mendesah kesal, "huh! ayolah.." ia kemudian membungkuk dan berusaha mengambil kipas kesayanganya itu, namun tiba-tiba wanita itu ditabrak oleh seseorang lelaki muda sehingga tubuhnya oleng kekiri.

Wanita itu segera mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap tajam lelaki itu "hei! Hati-hati!" teriaknya

Lelaki muda itu hanya memegang topi bowlernya sambil menunduk,"maaf" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" makinya begitu lelaki muda itu mulai beranjak pergi.

Lelaki itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang ditengah keramaian tanpa menarik perhatian. Setelah cukup jauh dari wanita gemuk tadi, lelaki misterius itu membuka topinya, memperlihatkan rambut raven hitam dan mata onyx-nya, kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku jaket usangnya dan menyeringai, "Setidaknya cukup pintar untuk menipumu" ditangannya ia memegang sebuah dompet merah dan topi bertuliskan inisial U.S di salah satu sisinya.

"hiyaa!" sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan standar di tempat yang sama beberapa jam kemudian. Berbeda dengan siang hari tadi, kawasan ini tertutup kabut kelabu yang bertiup dari seberang sungai Mus, yang notabene jauhnya hanya sekitar lima puluh meter saja

Kereta itu ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda jantan yang kokoh. Kualitas dan bentuk kereta yang mewah menujukkan bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Saisnya mengenakan mantel gading panjang, dilapisi baju serta celana ketat hijau hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rambut hitam dengan potongan bob, tidak lupa juga topi tinggi bertengger manis dikepalanya, sehingga terlihat agak.. err.. sangat aneh. Akan tetapi kemampuannya tidak dapat diragukan bahwa ia sudah sangat lihai. Buktinya, ia dapat mengendarai kereta dengan baik walaupun jalanan di halangi dengan kabut yang tebal.

Setelah beberapa belokkan, akhirnya kereta itu berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar putih dan halaman yang cukup luas dan terawat. Kereta itu berhenti tepat di halaman depan rumah itu. Walaupun sederhana tetapi kehangatan rumah itu dapat terasa oleh siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Sang sais baru saja turun dan sedang membuka pintu penumpang.

Seorang gadis muda - mungkin umurnya sekitar 19 tahun – dengan rambut merah mudanya yang unik dan bermata hijau emerald yang cantik ia turun dari kereta kuda itu dengan anggunnya. Ia mengangkat gaun terusan putih dengan renda merah mudanya sedikit agar memudahkannya untuk bergerak, "terima kasih, Lee." Katanya sambil terseyum, "maaf sudah sangat merepotkanmu" lanjutnya lagi.

Sais yang dipanggil Lee hanya tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih "Jangan kuatir, nona. Memang untuk itulah saya digaji. Lagipula saya memang tidak keberatan sama sekali." Jawabnya mantap.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tertawa kecil,"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi..." ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya, "Lee, jangan formal begitu. Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya padamu? Lagipula kita ini seumuran, kau mengerti?" lanjutnya lagi sambil bergaya seolah-olah sedang memarahi pemuda itu.

Sang sais hanya mengangguk "non- maksudku, kau memang penuh dengan semangat masa muda!" serunya dengan semangat.

Gadis itu kembali tertawa melihat tingkah saisnya itu,"bagus kalau begitu. Lee, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Hari semakin gelap."

Lee segera melirik arloji di tangan kirinya kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Sampai nanti" sambil kembali menaiki kereta itu, dan langsung menyambar tali kekangnya dan kemudian hilang di tengah kabut.

Tidak disadari oleh gadis itu, didepan rumah itu berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu tampak sedang siap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan gadis itu, "Selamat malam nona Sakura, kami sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda" kata wanita itu dengan sopan sambil tersenyum ramah kepada gadis itu.

Sang gadis pun berbalik, mencari sumber suara dan balik tersenyum kepada wanita itu, "Ya, selamat malam, Shizune."

**Tbc**

**Yak.. akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Review??**


End file.
